Ian's Question
by Vintage Vine
Summary: Wanda notices Ian is acting odd. She manages to find out that he's prolonging the burning question. WWanda/Ian Fluff. Enjoy! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do'nt own any of the characters displayed here. Stephenie Meyer owns all rights. **

* * *

As Jared's jeep bustled down the rural desert road, I watched Ian with intense curiosity. I've seen nervousness plenty of times on the various faces of the humans living in the caves- anxiety was never absent in the minds of so many resistant human rebels, my own included, that it nearly became a daily convenience. But the raids in which I was granted permission to go on- from Ian, of course- never ceased to cure that very anxiety. Ian had once called me their lucky charm. In a sense, I supposed I was.

Nevertheless, Ian was fidgeting and darting his eyes in many directions—never landing on me, peculiarly. His behavior was completely different, odd. He would always show his undying display of affection, of course, but the simpler actions? The ones no one really paid attention to? They worried me. Ian wasn't supposed to be squirmy or nervous around me. It was _I_ who never failed to blush and warm at the very touch of his hand or gleam in his eye. He was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Wanda? Why're you staring at Ian like that?" Melanie's demanding voice sounded from the front seat.

At the sound of his name, Ian's head jerked up and he smiled at me, surprised I was 'staring'.

I glared at Mel, and then turned back to him to explain. Instead of justifying everything, I simply stated the point. "Why are you uneasy, Ian?" My all-too-innocent voice shook when I spoke his name. At each moment of the slightest weakness, I wanted to personally demand a refund on this shy and embarrassing body. Why had Jamie picked _this_ one? Why did it have to have such a shy personality?

Ian's eyes darted from mine to Jared's, who glared at him from the rearview mirror. He shook his head slightly, trying to seem inconspicuous, but failing miserably. I had seen. Fuming, I used my most persuasive face, placed a hand on Ian's cheek, and smiled openly. "Won't you tell me?"

His answer was hard and flat. "No."

I pouted, and Melanie sighed. "Wanda, save it. You can't have everything your way. Let Ian deal with things his way."

"Thanks, Melanie," he whispered to her. I stared, shocked. Why were they keeping things from me? Was it something bad?

"Jared?" I asked in a small voice, hoping I could get something out of _him_. He sadly shook his head.

"No, Wanda. I'm sworn to secrecy."

I heard a growl come from my left. Ian. "Shut up, Jared!"

We road in silence, each surrounded by the dark that shadowed all of our faces. Eventually, I slumped in the seat so that my head was supported in Ian's lap, his right arm placed protectively around me. He rubbed my back, which faced Mel and Jared, and softly hummed a lullaby. I instantly fell asleep.

I didn't understand at first, but when I woke drowsily, I realized I was being cradled in Ian's arms. We were inside. A hotel, I assumed. Yes, I think Jared suggested that earlier. I watched as Mel went to the reception desk and requested the suite rooms. I sighed against Ian's chest; we would be in a nice, soothing bed in a matter of minutes. We would sleep peacefully with no worries.

"Wanda?" his voice whispered near my ear. I nudged him on the shoulder—a silent way of asking to be set on my feet. He obliged, and carefully, with an arm still around my waist, let me stand. The four of us walked to an open, secluded elevator and ascended up to our room. It was quiet, and no one felt the need to break that quiet.

When we reached the nicely furnished room, Mel immediately threw herself onto a bed, furthest from the door. She was softly snoring in seconds. Jared numbly sat on the edge of Mel's bed and flipped through boring soul channels.

Ian slowly let go of my waist and I asked the two of them for the shower. Neither denied me. Ian encouraged it, smiling at my asking for something for myself. A true phenomenon, in his case.

I shuffled through mine and Ian's belongings and walked quickly to the bathroom. The shower had shockingly relaxed my unsuspecting tense muscles. I didn't realize I was stressed. Hmm. Perhaps Ian's anxiety caused some of my own. Human's entanglements _were_ a mess.

After the calming shower, I struck an idea. Long ago, in another body, another life, Ian, Jared, and I had stayed in a hotel room similar to this one. We witnessed a miracle—the human child and the soul parents—and I had overheard their conversations through the whir of the bathroom fan. Melanie was surely still sleeping soundly, and hopefully Ian and Jared were wide-awake. I softly pressed my ear to the door, hoping to hear a promising conversation.

Miraculously, I did.

Ian's voice was soft, quiet, hard to hear; I had to really strain to keep up with the conversation. Jared's was clearer, less controlled. He spoke first.

"Ian, if you want to keep this a secret for now, you can't be acting like you _are_ hiding something. You have to be more discreet than what you are."

"I wouldn't have to act if you would keep your mouth shut, Howe."

"It's not my fault she's too observant for your own good," Jared grumbled.

"It is if you openly state we're keeping something from her!"

"Ian, either you ask her soon, or she'll find out herself. Either way, Wanda's not letting it go."

I heard Ian sigh and groan. That was my cue. I steadily unlocked the deadbolt and shuffled out. I didn't look directly at Ian, but I could see he was lazily propped against the rather large headboard and watching me carefully. I did look at Jared, though. I tried once more to send him a telepathic plea for an understanding, but he looked away, grinning and shrugging. If Ian had seen his reaction, I'm sure he wouldn't have held back from knocking Jared unconscious. I veered from his view- to Ian. He sat waiting for me, smiling slightly at my cautious gaze. I smiled, reassuring him that I was in every way fine.

He pulled back the thick-padded covers and let me slide in. I didn't wait long before his long arms curled around me and pulled me toward him. "Sleep, Wanda. We'll leave tomorrow, and we'll be on our way home." He kissed my forehead and smiled. I couldn't help but return the favor; his smile was alluring, addictive in that way. You couldn't look at it long without smiling back yourself.

"Okay, Ian. Goodnight." I nestled further into his side and tried to breathe evenly. Let him think I was really sleeping. I wouldn't leave him, no, I would simply wake Mel up. She'd tell me if I persuaded her enough. I didn't have to wait long; Jared eventually turned the T.V. off and rolled into his pillow. Ian's own breathing became deeper and even. I graciously slid away from his grasp.

Mel didn't seem too surprised when I peeked at her from the side of her bed, poking her shoulder. She only sighed, as if expecting such. "Wanda, whatever you're going to ask, I'm sure Ian knows the answer before I ever do. Now please, go get another room." She buried her head into her pillow and I had to pull her off the bed by force. She landed on me with a thud and we both looked to see if it had awakened the two men. "Wanda!" she screeched at me with sleep drowning the loudness in her voice. She quickly removed herself from me and steadied my shaking, possibly bruised arms.

I frowned, guilty. "I just had a question. And no, it doesn't include that in a manner of speaking. I want to know what's wrong with him. Why is he acting so odd?"

She shook her head fiercely. "No, Wanda. _No. _Do you hear me? I can't tell you. Like Jared, I'm sworn to secrecy." She stumbled to get back in bed. "Please, find sleep, Wanda. Ian won't like me talking to you about—"

She was interrupted by a soft murmur coming from my own bed. "Wanda?" Ian's tired voice sounded… scared? Disoriented? I supposed Melanie's fall had stirred him.

I quickly patted Mel's arm and ran to Ian. "Sorry. Went to the bathroom."

He nodded, and folded his arms around me once more, and I stayed that way until light broke through the thin curtains and drowned us in its blinding brightness.

We hurried out of the hotel quickly packing and left a scribble of a thank-you note on the bedside table. I smiled and waved at the receptionists. Like a soul, it waved back eagerly.

Once in the jeep, Ian's hand found mine and squeezed lightly. "We'll be home soon, sweetie. If you'd like, you can sleep on the way. We're not far, and we did leave pretty early…" Ian was too kind, too knowing. I sighed and happily laid my head on his lap once more. His long fingers ran through the blonde tresses I had so desperately wanted to cut short, like I once had done to Melanie's. But Ian wouldn't allow it. 'Too beautiful to waste' he claimed. Since my hair was something that could bring a smile to his lips, I didn't argue too much with that one.

I didn't sleep. Again, I only acted the part in order to listen for any clues that could give Ian away. I knew what they were hiding now: Ian was supposed to ask me something. He was waiting, too, prolonging his time. Jared had given away that much last night. Mel had given it away subtly; saying Ian would deal with things his way. I believed that was a clue in itself.

And once again, fate thought kindly of me. Mel spoke up first in a hushed whisper. Through slightly opened lids, I saw her glancing anxiously back at my 'sleeping' form and frowned. "Ian, you can't delay the inevitable. We all knew it'd happen eventually anyway. Why wait?"

Jared's voice was next. "Ian, it's not fair to leave her in the dark about this. And Mel's right. Jeb even mentioned a certain kind of raid could be organized—"

Ian slammed his fist on the back of Jared's headrest. "No! _I_ want to do this! I want to ask her on my own time."

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. Ian, sharp as a tack, instantly looked down at me. Shock spread across his angered features. I hid my face in the ruffles of his shirt and chastised myself for feeling the slightest bit scared of his tone. How could I have been so obvious? "Wanda?" he whispered quietly, cautiously.

"Yes?" my reply came out muffled by my buried mouth. He sighed.

"How much did you hear?" His tone sounded tired, as if he'd been dreading this moment.

"I was sleeping..." I buried deeper, pressing into his side. He tried to pull me lightly from my hiding spot, but I refused to budge. I didn't want my betraying blush to give me away. It would call me the liar I knew he was going to claim me anyway.

"Wanda, please don't lie. You're horrible at it anyway." How predictable. _Thoroughly _predictable.

I gasped when I felt a slight tugging on my ankle. I immediately looked to Mel, who sat facing us from her seat in the passenger's side. "Whose side are you on?" I growled at her. Ian took his chance and swiftly released my seat belt to pull me onto his lap. My cheeks blushed even harder as the blood returned full force.

She shrugged. "Mine. Ian has leverage. Then there's Jared's leverage. Guess how many bags of Cheetos I've accumulated over the past two weeks, Wanda? Go on, guess!" I knew she was trying to distract me, but I wasn't going to satisfy her.

I glared up at Ian. "You're hiding something! Why can't you tell me? You should be able to trust me with anything!" I crossed my arms. But it wasn't long before Ian had me raise them up to put his single seat belt around the both of us. But even after that, he nimbly uncrossed them and wound his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda. But I can't. Now right now. You'll see." His whispers were deafly closer to my ear than I'd realized. I gasped and looked to Mel, who sat watching me expectantly.

"What?" I demanded uncharacteristically.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm still waiting for you to apologize to us, Wanda, but it seems you're too absorbed in the moment." Jared glanced back at us and grinned.

"Keep waiting," I grumbled into Ian's chest, smirking at how I quoted him when Kyle once expected him for an apology. Frankly, his nose was better off without the—fourth?—break.

Ian laughed slightly at my tone and kissed my forehead. "Tell you what—you forget all about this raid and I'll make sure you remember later. Okay?"

I pondered that. What did he mean? Remember later? It seemed a trustworthy deal, probably the only one I'd get. I jumped at it, nonetheless. "Alright. I'll forget about it."

And I forced myself to think of other things. Things like Nate's group and how they'd left not too long ago to search for others. I remembered how jealous and possessive Ian had become when they'd stayed the short time they did. Burns was hauntingly nice to me, and Ian saw it long before I had. I didn't like thinking of that, though. So I concentrated solely on the dirt road that seemed to stretch for miles and miles.

At sunset, Jared couldn't stand it anymore. His eyelids drooped and we nearly swerved off the road and into the hidden cave that stored the vehicles. After successfully parking the jeep, we unloaded the many things I'd gotten from the raid, and as I feebly attempted to help, Ian shook his head and pointed to the cave entrance. I rolled my eyes and went to fetch Jamie's assistance.

He was in the dining room, and I eagerly bounded up to him for a long-awaited hug. His smile grew wider than his face could manage, and his arms wound around me without hesitation. He knew it was I, and not Melanie. He knew the distinction, just as clearly as Ian did. As Jared did. But he was the first to call us on it. He loved both Melanie and I equally, and that was enough for me.

I told him they needed his help, and Jeb's, too. Jeb appeared seconds after, having heard our small exchange, and followed after him.

Home. I was home. Sunny and Kyle waved at me from their own table, so did Lily and Trudy. I returned the gesture and unconsciously turned down the tunnels that lead to the many cave rooms. I found myself in mine and Ian's room. Ian found me there, too, curled in a ball, hidden beneath the covers. When he came in, I nearly flung myself at him full force and went to sleep clinging to him like glue.

I didn't know how I could've claimed to be home until now; it had just become my true home when Ian curled his arms around me protectively. _This_ was my home. And I was satisfied with being there, if only until Ian hadn't changed the turn of events.

It was late afternoon, three months since the last raid, and I was helping Lily with the breakfast dishes. Melanie and Jared had gone on a raid, and Jamie, bless him, refused to be left behind. Doc was low on some supplies (just the spraining bandages and what-not), and Jared was the first to volunteer. Melanie, of course, agreed without hesitation. And Jamie, well, persistent is an effective definition of his personality. Along with stubborn. Aaron and Brandt also went; Jared needed the extra muscle.

On the supposedly last day of their drawn-out raid, Lily and I were scrubbing the various dishes clean, too absorbed in the work to do much talking. But when we heard Jeb and Ian's voices in the dining area, Lily smirked and nudged my arm playfully. "I can finish, Wanda. You can go play some soccer," she whispered to me. I blushed and mouthed the words "Thank you," to her.

I walked quietly out of the kitchen and into the room that held Ian. He smiled at my entrance, and held his arms out to me when I was near enough. Jeb smirked as Ian's big arms pulled me onto his lap while he ate.

Once finished, I suggested a game of soccer to Ian. Happy that I'd actually asked for something on my own terms, he quickly agreed.

We walked hand in hand to the game room, retrieved the well-hidden ball (Jared was paranoid, and there was a reason he'd gotten a new ball when I'd first came), and began with a few flirtatious kicks and giggles. When I realized he was hardly trying, probably hoping I would enjoy the scenario of me winning, I had the idea of teasing him.

In Melanie's body, both she and I had adored the exercise and energy that was included in the game of soccer. Those feelings were not extinguished once I switched hosts. Now, I wanted a _real_ game, some _real_ competition. And Ian wasn't giving me that.

Ian dodged the ball as it sailed into the 'goalie'. I fumed, ignoring my acclaimed point. "Ian, in a game of soccer, you're supposed to _play, _not act like a girl."

He chuckled and placed the ball in the center court. "I would say, 'You would know,' but you play too seriously, Wanda. Relax and play for fun."

I watched him slowly kick the ball back and forth between his ankles. "Watching you play and win mercilessly _is_ fun."

"Wanda," he paused to swerve around me with the ball. I then realized I had stayed in place as he had played in motion, circling me. "Watching _you_ win is fun in itself."

"Fine!" I spat out at him. He grinned and kicked the ball to my own goalie. I was interested now. I ran after him, eager to steal the ball, and reeled when I saw him turn abruptly. Ah, a new tactic. He met my glare and his grin grew wider. I raced after the ball, kicked it from between his ankles, and flew around him to claim it again. He laughed behind me, attempting to keep pace. He was faster, but I was stealthier. My new host's body was petite and easily tired, but it was much more effective when carrying out sneak attacks.

I won the game—big shocker there—with ten-to—five. Ian was panting and sweating afterwards. I was simply out of breath and thirsty. "Good. Game." He wheezed. I giggled and sat beside him on the cold rock floor.

"It felt nice to put some of this energy to use. I feel overly exhausted from all the day's troubles and hardships," I spoke sarcastically once his breathing calmed.

"Yes, thank you for playing with me, Wanda." He took my hand and kissed it gingerly.

"I mumbled something like 'Thank you' and turned beet red. He brought his fingers to my blushing cheeks and smiled.

"We should be going back now. The others may be here by now."

I nodded and followed him out of the game room.

In the main chamber, we did find the raiders back. Jared was carrying a full box of bottled water and some granola bars. Melanie simply carried a bag of Cheetos. Jamie… he was towing a giant box of books. When he met my eyes, he smiled hugely. "Hey, Wanda! Come look what I had Mel get you!"

I stumbled forward to Jamie with Ian still holding my hand. "Yes, Jamie?"

He pointed down to the various books. "I thought you might want to read something while we work. You know, since Ian won't let you. I mean, it has to be _boring_ if you don't have anything to do while you're waiting for us."

I nodded and crouched onto my knees, tugging Ian along with me. I leant over the box and marveled at all the beautiful books. Yes, I'd have much to do now that Jamie had pulled through. A few joyful tears trailed from my grey eyes. "Thank you, Jamie. Very, very much."

He waved it off and smiled. "Well, it was Ian's idea. I just had to remember to tell Mel."

I looked over at Ian, shocked. Blood rose to his fair cheeks as he shrugged sheepishly. "You needed something to do. I thought since you were once a teacher, you'd maybe like something from human literature…"

I smiled. "Of course, Ian. Thank you, both."

I picked one of the books up. "What's this about?" The cover read: _A Walk to Remember_.

Ian smiled shyly. "It's, ah, my favorite book.."

Jamie burst into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach. "Ian's into romance novels! Ha! Wait till Jared and Kyle hear _this!" _He fled down the tunnel to the storage units where Jared was stocking the goods.

Ian cursed under his breath. "Never live it down."

I placed a hand on his cheek and grinned approvingly. "I think it's sweet. It means you're sensitive."

He blinked, gradually smiling. "Thank you, sweetie. I think you should read it first."

"I will," I promised wholeheartedly.

And our day went on. Melanie and Jared busied themselves playing soccer in the game room. Jamie followed Aaron and Brandt around the caves. Ian and Jeb were mercilessly pulled out into the fields, working to prepare for the harvest. And I stationed myself in our little cave room, secluded from the others. I had finished nearly half the book when Melanie walked in, carrying a bag of Cheetos.

I took no notice of them, and she didn't open them or set them in sight, so I looked to her.

"Hi, Mel. What brings you here?"

"Huh," was all she said. I nudged her playfully.

"Hmm. So you walk the many tunnels down here just to interrupt my reading?"

She nodded. "Just thought you'd like an audience." She leaned back and laid on the bed with her legs dangling off.

"Who won the game?"

"You know exactly who won," she said accusingly.

"You didn't beat him too hard, did you, Mel"

She sighed. "Wanda, I came down here to talk."

"Oh," I whispered, and shifted do that I faced her cross-legged. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Don't be worried over nothing."

Funny. Her reasoning didn't exactly mean there wasn't anything _going on_.

"Do you remember our last raid together? With the four of us?"

I nodded. But couldn't see where she was going with this.

"Do you remember anything specific?"

I shook my head. "No… should I?"

She exhaled a sigh of relief. "Good. Well, goodnight. Ian might be down in a little while…"

We exchanged glances; mine: embarrassed, hers: mischievous. "Ok, Mel. Night…" She slid the red door shut behind her. I quickly returned my attention back to Landon and his growing love for the girl named Jamie. It wasn't long before the book was finished, and I'd started a second one. This was called _P.S. I Love You. _It was romantically laid out with closure and scripted letters address from a deceased husband to his mourning widow. I had reached the third chapter when there was a knock on the door. "Wanda? Sweetie, may I come in?"

Ian. I instantly laid the book on our make-shift bedside table and eagerly lunged for the sliding red door. Ian stood in the threshold with his black hair soaked. I giggled at his recently bathed form. He was clothed, yes, but he obviously hadn't dried off; the shirt and sweatpants were practically glued to his skin.

He smiled at my impulsive giggles and swept me into the room. "Have you started my favorite yet?" he asked eagerly.

I blushed furiously. "I, ah, just finished it, Ian."

"Really? You've been reading that all day?"

"What else is there to do?" I countered.

He didn't answer; he simply kissed my forehead and set me on the edge of the bed.

After a moment, he turned and walked to his dresser. I couldn't see what he was doing, I simply waited for his warm return. When he came back, his left arm was placed behind his back, holding something from my view. I swiveled around him to see, but he only turned with me.

Once it was clear that he wouldn't budge, I pouted. "Ian, what are you hiding?"

He cleared his throat. "No, Wanda. Please, let me do this right." He was blushing. I leaned forward and placed my tiny hand on his cheek. He leaned softly into it and smiled. "I promised I'd make sure you would remember."

Confusion swept through me. What could he be talking about? Then I put two and two together. Mel's odd appearance here just hours ago. Ian's nervous fidgeting now. The mention of our last raid together. Oh!

I smiled at him. "You'll tell me now?"

He looked down at his knees. "No," he mumbled. "I'm asking you," he whispered.

I wasn't completely aware of the human customs that came with partners, but I supposed Ian knew pretty well. Kissing my hand before leaving my side, he slid down to the floor on one knee, bringing his left arm back out in front of him. The right shielded his occupied palm from view. "Wanda," he murmured slowly. "You are my soul, my partner, my friend. You are the very symbol of hope in this accursed world. Your soul is pure, wholesome. Your very essence is beautiful. To claim you as my true partner, my wife, would be a blessing in itself. Wanderer, would you do me the heavenly honor of marrying me?"

He lifted his right hand from the left. He'd hidden a box from my view. It was black and velvet. He slowly opened the box, only to reveal a single studded diamond ring. I reached for his face, not for the ring. He watched for my reaction.

I slid to my knees as well, sat before him and nuzzled my face on his chest. He carefully set the box beside us, in my view. The ring was missing. I looked up at him. His eyes held a trickling fire that seemed to brighten the room, along with my own silver that reflected the lantern's light.

We didn't say anything. As the minutes passed, I could easily feel the smile forming on my face. It hurt after a while, and I started crying, not form the slight pain, but from the joy of it all! Ian had proposed! And the silly soul I was hadn't confirmed the inevitable engagement.

I kissed his cheeks, his nose, his eyes. I showered his face in kisses. Finally, I kissed his lips. "Should that mean a 'Yes'?" he whispered, his arms holding me tighter.

"Of course!" I nearly shouted.

He nodded enthusiastically and gingerly grabbed my hand. I watched as he carefully placed the ring he'd been holding on to my left hand's fourth finger. The ring fit perfectly!

We sat in silence for the longest time, not wanting to disturb this precious moment. I kept waving my hand in front of my face, stretching my fingers to get a better look at the endearing promise Ian had given me. But curiosity got the better of me. "Ian?" I murmured against his chest.

"Yes, Wanderer?"

"Where did you get this ring?"

He stiffened. "It was our mother's. It was given to Kyle—the oldest—and he had no use for it. So, on one of his good days, he offered it to me."

I could vaguely feel the onslaught of tears. Ian pulled my chin up so he could see my face. "Does that bother you? If you don't want it, I can get one from a raid…"

"No!" I scrambled out of reach. "No, Ian. It's perfect. If you're wanting your ring back, then I don't mind. But nothing could make this any better by having it come from you, your past."

He shook his head. "No, Wanda, you're missing the point. I _want_ to see you wearing my mother's ring. I was only concerned with why you're crying."

"Because it's all so perfect!" I nearly exploded. "You, Ian. You're perfect." I seated myself back in his lap and hugged him to me. "I love you. I would like nothing more than to marry, my human Ian O'Shea."

He held me closer to him and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too, my Wanderer."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Guilty. I like writing Wanda/Ian fluff. Sue me. Anywho, I hope you liked it! As far as I know, _if_ I somehow miraculously stike an idea, Wanda/Ian fluff shall continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is for the reviewers who left such kind thoughts about my previous one-shot. I hope you like it!

* * *

The tunnel holes cast just enough light to see where I was going. Jeb had said Lily and Trudy may have been in the kitchen. I took the single lead and sought them out. From behind the serving counter, Lily smiled at me in surprise. "Hello, Ian. Would you like some?" She nodded to the box of various granola bars.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. Actually, I'd rather use your feminine assistance in the world of tailoring."

She looked at me, surprised. "Oh? And what can I do for you?" That was when she finally noticed the white, silky material I held in my arms. "That isn't—"

"It is. And I need your help. Possibly Trudy's as well. How well can you sew?"

A grim smile formed on her lips as she hesitantly ran her fingers along the train. "Was she pretty? Your mother?" she asked softly, quietly.

"She was." I felt my own smile spread as the memories of her fill my mind. Kyle and I begging for the most unimportant things, and Mom always suited our insignificant wants. She never allowed us unhappiness while growing up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and wiped it away quickly.

Lily patted my hand. "I know. Here. I'll take it and try to size it down. And do you want any color add—"

"Silver. If you can, add silver." I thanked her, and went to locate my Wanderer.

I found her in the bathing rooms, finishing and lacing her worn sneakers. "Hello," my voice echoed on the sulfuric walls and startled her. She smiled at my luminous entrance and sauntered toward my shadowy figure.

"Hello," she said softly, and wound her arms around me. I did the same. "Where have you been?" she asked as if my absence from her presence really upset her.

I nearly told her the truth before I reminded myself of the secret I was entitled to keep. Instead, I lied. Easily. "Lily had needed help with something earlier." I didn't want her to ask any more of my 'helping' and quickly averted the subject entirely. "Would you happen to know where Melanie is?"

She looked at me speculative, and then shook her head. "I haven't seen her today. I'm sorry."

I laughed. "That's a silly reason to be sorry, Wanda. C'mon, I think we should look for her."

We looked in Jared's room, the kitchen, the game room, the river room, _and_ the main plaza. No sign of neither Melanie nor Jared. Both of which I desperately needed to talk to. We did a double round and checked the main plaza again when we caught sight of Jeb. He saw us and smiled. The ladder he was holding tottered as he came to speak with us. Aaron cursed as he shakily slid down it and made for the tunnels.

"Hi-ya, Wanda, Ian."

"Hi, Jeb," Wanda greeted him, smiling. I nodded his way but looked around once more for Melanie. Jeb saw my restlessness and called me on it.

"You okay, Ian?" His hand clamped on my shoulder, stern, yet comforting.

I shrugged indifferently. "I'm looking for Melanie. Have you seen her?"

He looked down, contemplating. "I think she and Jared were leading a small raid for some…" He glanced at Wanda briefly before looking back to me. "- necessities."

Wanda blushed deeply and leaned farther into my side. I spoke up. "Right. How long have they been gone?"

"They should be back this evening, Ian." He patted Wanda's arm and went.

I pulled Wanda into the tunnels and walked silently to the game room.

"Ian."

As we walked, I watched her expressions. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Why is it so important that you have to see Melanie?" Despite Wanda's altruistic, compassionate, loving nature, I detected the slightest hint of misinterpreted jealousy.

So, in order to spare her easily hurt feelings, I told her the truth—partially. "I need to talk to her in regards of upcoming events."

Confusion swept over her delicate features. "What events?"

"Ah…" I didn't get the chance to explain. Jamie came from the tunnel's darkness and announced his approach.

"Wanda! Ian! Guess what?" He bounded for her and tripped into her outstretched arms.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Mel found a cave dweller! It's green, snappy, and has a hard shell! Guess what it is!" I smiled at the boy. A turtle. He was teaching Wanda the concept of a turtle.

"I—I'm not sure, Jamie. Can I have another hint?"

He laughed hysterically. "Turtle, Wanda. Doesn't Pet have any memories to give you about turtles?"

Wanda frowned. "No, just me," she said almost too quietly.

Jamie realized his mistake and was quick to mend it. "No, I'm sorry, Wanda. It's your body now, your memories." He smiled reassuringly.

"I know," she replied softly, and took both of our hands. She squeezed mine.

Jamie kept smiling as he hugged her once more, nodded to me, and strolled off toward the entry. We watched him go, and I was more than eager to assure her she wasn't a parasite. But she beat me to it.

"Ian, you were saying—"

Childishly, I interrupted her with a kiss. I felt her smiling beneath my touch and trailed my lips to her cheek and whispered "Are you up for a game?"

She sighed and pulled me closer. "I have nothing better to do…"

I pretended to be offended. "And kissing me isn't one of you favorite activities?"

She blushed as she had when Jeb spoke of Mel's personalized raid and hid her face in my chest. "Of course, O'Shea."

I laughed slightly and found Jared's hidden ball behind some boulders. We played two games of soccer, she winning both. Yes, I let her win. Yes, I enjoyed seeing her angry when she scored a goalie. It confused me that she didn't want to win. It confused me more when she was angry at me for giving her credit. I promised her I would try harder next time.

After the games, we both fell to the rocky floor, exhausted. "Thank you, Wanda. I needed a distraction." I slid my arms around her small trembling form and laughed. "Did you play that hard?"

She nodded, then, more playfully, whispered "If you needed a distraction, I could've thought of better ways. Not so tiresome." She turned her head towards me and kissed me, teasingly. I growled softly and pulled her closer. A low chuckle sounded from the entrance and stopped Wanda short. Embarrassed, she turned to find Melanie watching us with Jared not far behind.

I could've cried at the sight of her. "Melanie! I need to speak with you—" I stood, pulled Wanda to her feet, and nearly ran to Melanie.

"Yeah, I heard," she interjected, and smirked. "Jeb told me you were looking for me. Now, Wanda? Why don't you go see what I brought back for you? Jamie has it waiting in the kitchen…" She let that hang there, waiting for Wanda's reaction. It hurt me to see her look between the both of us—obviously torn- and nodded, unwillingly. I reached for her hand as she walked passed and she shot a smile at me. Jared patted her shoulder lightly and made sure she really left.

Once out of earshot, Melanie grinned. "Did you ask Lily?"

"Yes, I did. Did you get the candles?"

Melanie looked to Jared, who sighed and reached into his duffel bag. He bent to retrieve the contents and threw me a silver cylinder of wax. "Thanks. To both of you."

Melanie pretended to look interested in her nail cuticles. "Yes, well, none of this could've happened if I hadn't given her those directions. Or the information about Jamie and Jared. Or the willpower to succumb to your _undeniable_ love you had for her while in my gorgeous body."

Both Jared and I laughed at her ongoing claims. "Have," I corrected her, while Jared sneered "Mel, don't be conceited." She whipped around and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well, it's absolutely true!" She turned back to me in accusation. "I demand the proper appreciation. A formal thank you, if you will." Crossing her arms, she made it clear that she wouldn't budge until I caved.

"Fine. Thank you, Melanie. For introducing Wanda to the album with the directions. For letting both yours and her love for Jared and Jamie coax her into coming here. Thank you for being the snappy jerk that shaped her lovely character."

"It's funny, Ian. When I was trapped in my own mind, I _desperately_ wanted to kick your face in. You should be glad that Wanda wasn't overwhelmed by you _then._" She grinned and pulled Jared out of the game room. He left his duffel bag for me.

I crouched down and peered in. There were the candles, the vessels the candles would be held in, and the thin, grey garter. I smiled to myself and lifted the bag.

To my surprise, Wanda wasn't in the kitchen. I tried for our room and sprung lucky. Wanda was dozing on the mattress, facing away from the red and grey doors. I gently shifted myself onto the mattress and pulled her close to me. She stirred slightly and sighed in her sleep.

I drifted, too. When I came to, Wanda was sitting up, reading a book titled _"The Notebook"_ She heard my shuffling on the mattress and neatly rested her head back on her pillow, facing me.

"Is it good?" I whispered.

She smiled and placed a small hand on my cheek. "It's sad," she whispered back.

"Maybe you should read something happier then."

That made her laugh. "But I like it, Ian. It's a beautiful love story. Compassionate, sweet, patient love mixed with rain…"

"Is that what we have?" I took her hand and kissed each of her fingers. When I came to the fourth, I kissed the ring circling it. She smiled and leaned into me.

"That is exactly what we have." She looked up at me and I leaned down, searching for her lips.

I found Lily in the tunnel, on strict coincidence; I had been searching for her all morning. She grinned at my appearance and nodded. "It's finished, Ian. Would you like to see it?"

I nodded eagerly. We made our way down to her small cave. On the bed was my mother's old wedding dress, neatly perfected to fit my bride. It looked immensely different, more befitting of Wanda's character. The grey lace twirled and flowed in coils down the front. The train was drowning in a silver shimmering. The sleeves had an ivy pattern twisting up the forearm. This was not my mother's dress; this was Wanderer's dress.

It had been days since I proposed to my Wanderer, days since she accepted it with pleasure, hours since I saw the new transformed dress that our mother once wore.

I understood immediately that a real, traditional wedding wouldn't suffice in these unfortunate caves. I wanted to make it simple, but fitting of Wanda, just like my mother's dress.

Jeb had pulled me aside before I had proposed to Wanda, and made it clear of the difficulties a 'wedding' could ensue. I agreed, wanting nothing more than the papers Jeb could conjure. Sure, we had not one real, post-invasion document. But we did have paper and pen. As long as it could be in writing, signed in signature, I would be a happy man.

No- not one rebel human in the caves knew how to minister and marry a couple. That was where our good ole' Doc came in. He agreed wholeheartedly he would play preacher for his 'daughter'. I wasn't entirely sure how Sharon felt about that one. And Jeb would be the man to lead her down the makeshift isle.

In two days, I would be married to my Wanda. It didn't matter; we'd already shared the full shy and beautiful experience that came with being soul mates- the ultimate package deal. But to have it become official, as far as it could go, meant the world to me. I loved nothing more than the image of Wanda wearing that special crafted dress, the historical relic of our past (the engagement ring), and becoming my wife with only a prayer and a few vowels.

In the fields, I worked alongside Jared with sweat sliding down both of our faces and backs. When our short break from the labor came, I pushed away my fears and asked Jared the unavoidable. "Jared? Can, uh, can I ask you something? It's, ah, important."

He looked at me, startled. "Sure, Ian…"

"Would you like to… be my best man?" I stared uneasily at the purple dust on the volcanic floor. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, comforting my nervousness.

"Of course, Ian," he said gently. "You're obviously at a loss of other options," he added jokingly.

I laughed at his considerate turning of the mood. "Thank you, Jared. Wanda would like that." I turned to continue the picking when he spoke again.

"I don't really think Wanda is the only altruistic character here, Ian," he murmured softly beside me. I looked to him again and saw him grin at me. "Think on that."

Jamie was in the game room playing soccer with Aaron, Andy, and Brandt. They each paused in the middle of their game and greeted me coolly. Jamie beamed at me and stumbled to meet me in the entrance. "Hey, Ian!"

"Hi there, Jamie." Being the fourteen-year-old man he was, he had been forced to cut his hair by Jeb. Instead of hanging past his chin, it now hung loosely, just past his ears. I ruffled his dark hair and grinned back. Then, I looked at him more seriously. "Jamie, I have a question for you."

He cautiously nodded for me to proceed.

"Would you like to be a groomsman? For the… ah, wedding?"

The smile that spread on his dark features… I couldn't have asked for a better answer. "Absolutely! Wait till I tell Wanda!" He began to run down the tunnel, but I held tight to his elbow.

"No, Jamie. She can't know yet. This should be a surprise for her. Okay?"

He glanced thoughtfully at the dark corridor and sighed. "Okay, Ian. I won't tell her," he promised quietly. Then, with a sickened expression, "I don't have to wear a tie, do I?"

His subtle accusation made me laugh aloud. "Of course not, kiddo. No one has to be dressed up but Wanda. And _I'm _wearing a tie. No one else will be forced to. Don't worry about." I ruffled his hair again and made for Kyle's room—Wes' old room. I didn't like it much, but I couldn't think of a close enough 'friend' to finish the list of groomsmen. When I reached the newly expanded cave— Sunny and Kyle were now miraculously in love—I knocked on the makeshift door and peered in. Sunny was working with Wanda and Melanie in the kitchen, to my request, and Kyle sat on his mattress reading a sports magazine stolen on a raid.

"Kyle?"

He glanced over his shoulder and sneered. "What do you want now, Ian? Dad's old tie? His bifocals? Not a chance." We had these few items with good reason. When the souls took over, our parents were among the first to be taken without any knowledge. Kyle and I immediately fled before the Seekers could catch us. To keep some sort of memory of them, Kyle went back sometime later to raid our home. The aliens—our parents—had gone out for dinner with their fellow alien neighbors.

That was when Kyle vandalized. I was half out of my mind the whole duration of his single-man operated raid. He came back successful, carrying a duffel bag containing Mom's wedding dress, one of Dad's black ties, her engagement ring—I still wondered why the soul had taken it off of my mother's hand—and Dad's old bifocals.

Coming back to the present resentfully, I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'd like to burrow the tie please. Just for two day, at least. Plus, I have to ask—"

"Save it, Ian," he spat, throwing the magazine aside. "You already ruined Mom's dress, took her ring…" he trailed off, his voice quivering slightly. I looked at him, shocked. Kyle was the strong one, his body could not possibly produce tears.

"I'm making up for it now, Kyle. I—"

"What did you want to ask?" he demanded, his voice rising.

I shrugged. "If you'd like to be a groomsman. Would that be enough leverage for you? Could that possibly make up for my asking for Mom's dress and ring? You had no use for them anyway."

He hissed and struck his fist to the sheets. "You wouldn't know that, Ian!" he snarled, raising his hands in emphasis. "You didn't give me the chance! I was sure, that someday _I_ could've been the one putting the ring on Sunny's finger. _I _could've been the one marrying my soul mate!" He stood from the mattress and came to stand in front of me. I braced myself for his punches, but only received a glower that meant business. "I didn't have the chance. You took my chance, Ian," he whispered softly.

I reached for him but he shrugged away. "Whatever, Ian. I'll be a part of your wedding." He went to a blanketed box in the corner. Reaching into it, he drew out Dad's tie. "Here, take it. I don't want it in here anyway."

I nodded and took it gingerly. It felt thick and crisp with years of neglect. I thanked him, smiled, and went on to the main room. I asked Lucina if Freedom and Isaiah could be the ring barriers. She smiled at my request and accepted.

Tomorrow. It would be tomorrow.

All that was left to do was get Wanda in the dress without difficulty. Surely Mel could work some of that all-inspiring girl assuring thing that always worked with persuasion. I'd already asked her to dress Wanda subtly. All should have been ready.

Day of.

Trudy and Lily would be decorating the small arch in the game room. They twined twigs of old bark found Outside by the last gracious raiders—Melanie and company. They also wove synthetic petals into the snaked twigs. It looked very rebellious and natural, perfect for Wanda's wedding.

I took it upon myself to do the rest. The silver candles I lined on various rocks marking the 'isle'. I hadn't requested for the holders, but it was Jared who saved the day. I set them each carefully on a knee-high separate rock and lit them. The shadows they cast… looked like the opposite of Wanda's crystalline iris reflection. I was awestruck at the unexpected wonder. It added to the ongoing list of perfections.

I scattered some of the gathered purple sulfuric dust on the walkway and adjusted my tie.

* * *

_Wanda's POV_

I stared at the spectacle laid flat on mine and Ian's bed. "Why do I—"

She interrupted me with a hushed hiss. "Stop that. No questions. You have to wear it today, Wanda. Get yourself situated and I'll wait out there." She nodded to the red door and slid it aside to exit.

I sighed; I didn't know what her motives were, but I knew I'd find out eventually. That was enough for me to make up my mind and save her the trouble of dressing me herself.

I shrunk out of my sweats and Tee, then slid into the silver and white gown. It was beautiful; I couldn't deny it the credit. I even found myself liking the feel of me inside it. Something told me it was special, sentimental. I involuntarily twirled once in it, loving the sway of its trim around my pale legs. Mel stuck her head in, smiled, and bounded toward me.

"You look… beautiful, no, lovely, no-! Oh, I can't find the right word! Help me!" She shook her head, contemplating.

"Silly?" I offered.

"Of course not! This is important. You're supposed to be wearing this. We're not just playing dress-up, you know." She shoved a few flowers tied together with grey thread into my hands.

I shrugged and felt her fingers ease a veil atop my head. "What is that—"

She slapped the crown of my head softly. "I said no questions."

I sighed heavily. "I don't like this game, Mel."

"Too bad. In this game, there are two winners. You'll be one of 'em. So shut your trap and feel the victory when you win," she smiled at my impulsive giggle and rested her hand on my cheek. "It'll be okay, sis. I promise it's nothing… drastic."

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, no. I won't succumb to your subtle reverse psychology, Wanda. Now, I think we've kept them waiting long enough, don't you?"

I gasped. "Kept who waiting? I can't let people see me in this! They'll think I'm conceited, self-centered—" Before I could continue with all the possibilities, Mel clamped a hand over my mouth.

"No, they won't. They'll think you're unconditionally in love. Besides, not one soul, no pun intended, in these caves thinks you're capable of being selfish or conceited. That's not possible. Now, let's go." She pulled on my hand and led me to the door. She stopped midway and her hands shot up, halting me.

"Wait! I forgot…" Mel fumbled for something in the box on the bed and pulled out a fabricated circle. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place the item. She turned to me with a sly, yet cheeky grin. "Lift your dress and ankle, Wanda."

I hesitated, and she sighed, exasperated. "I have strict orders from Ian, Wanda; you better lift that bony leg of yours and let me put this on you."

The threat, the intent was clear in her words. I slowly lifted the dress hem above my knee and she slid the article high on my thigh. I gasped and questioned it.

She shrugged. "It's called a garter and is necessary for this sort of thing. We really have to go now, Wanda." She pulled me from her room and through the dark corridors. The silver around my irises cast white diamonds along the stony walls. I saw that she was leading me to the game room, where an unfamiliar flicker of golden light was protruding from the entrance.

She rounded the corner and released my hand; the tiny bouquet was beginning to make my hand really sweaty. I saw where she went; her dark shadow ran for the unmistakable shadow of Jared. I saw him smile in the dim light. Then I saw the others. Lily and Jamie were arm-in-arm. Last was Kyle and Sunny, locked with their hands holding. Each of them smiled at me with some sort of eagerness. Except Kyle; he merely looked at me softly and sadly.

I blushed and looked for Ian. He wasn't there, waiting with them. I felt my heart shutter, but it slightly faltered its rapid pace as I felt a hand cup my elbow. Slowly, I turned and found Jeb beaming at me. "He's in there, hon." He looped his arm around mine and guided me inside.

* * *

_Ian's POV_

Mel and Jared walked in first. They wore the simple attire you normally found in the caves. Mel had only pulled her shoulder-length hair into a side braid. Jared looked slightly uncomfortable with all of the staring. I didn't understand; everyone was gaping at them as if Mel were strapped into a ball gown and Jared in a tux.

Jamie walked a little faster than intended. I didn't mind; he was excited for this, for Wanda. Lily grinned and waved a little at Trudy and Lucina. Both she and Jamie were dressed in the regular, too. Next came my brother and his soul. Sunny seemed to emanate a bright glow as she walked alongside my brother, who was dressed in jean shorts and sneakers.

Then my promised.

Jeb guided her in with a swift stride behind the groomsmen and bridesmaids. My Wanderer looked like she did when I held her before insertion. Silvery, glowing, shining brighter than any measly candle—and the lights emanating from those cast lovely shadows on her beautiful ivy skin. I waited endlessly as she and Jeb walked along the sulfur-dust isle. She was blushing profusely, looking at all of the rebel humans watching her move graciously with Jeb.

Jared nudged me and grinned. I didn't look at him. I was watching my Wanderer intently, my eyes never wavering from the silvery train on that dress, the soft gauzy white veil that shielded her eyes. I couldn't decide if those eyes ever landed on me. I liked to think she couldn't take her eyes off me, as many brides did at weddings before the end of the world.

Doc sighed in wonder as Wanda and Jeb came before us, finally reaching the pivotal moment of it all. Jeb gently pried her fingers from the crook of his elbow and leaned to kiss her forehead. I noticed something glistening under Wanda's veil, right where her cheeks should be.

Jeb casually walked to the edge of the crowd and faced us intently. The three bridesmaids were standing in a row to Wanda's left, and my groomsmen were to my right, in the same position. I took Wanda's small three flower bouquet and gave it to Jared. Then, I slowly uplifted her veil. She was beaming, grinning shyly, and crying all at once. I felt my own soft tears fill my eyes.

Doc cleared his throat. "Ah, before the invasion, weddings were held for the honorable, the noble people who wished to proceed on with their… relations. Wanda once told me of her encounter with a couple in a park during a raid she shared with Jared, Kyle, and Ian. The soul couple was carelessly enjoying their human child." As he said 'human', there was a soft gasp shared amongst the crowd. "She told me the beautiful sight symbolized hope, and I humbly agreed with her. Who wouldn't? I believe this world has hope, and I believe we can contribute to that hope starting here." He gestured to Wanda and me.

"Would you like to speak your vowels, Wanderer?" he asked tenderly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, hesitating. I felt a small tug in my chest and it was relieved when she finally spoke. To me. "Ian O'Shea," she whispered unsteadily. "You… are my whole soul. As said before, eight other planets I have lived, and only one had me longing for more. I came here to witness, to experience, but instead found life, meaning, and love." She paused to draw in a shaky breath. "I love you, human Ian O'Shea, and would want nothing more than to wed you and take your name." She smiled slightly and added, glancing meekly at Lily near her. "Life and love will go on, as it should."

There were a few gasps of shock and Doc gestured to me.

I stared into Wanda's eyes and felt the smile reappear. "Wanderer, soon to be O'Shea, _you_ are my world, my being. I lost all hope as each of us slowly deteriorated into the rebel survivors we are now. But once you came, taught us there was compassion in you yet, my hate for the souls vanished." I gauged for her expression, and saw the crystalline tears gleam under her eyes. I continued, not breaking stride. "These caves were dark, cold, and dim. When you came, they were brightened, warmed, and moderately considerate. Life in these caves will continue indefinitely, as it should. Until someday, when we should hopefully stumble upon peaceful terms with the new inhabitants and make this a more suitable place. Wanderer, I love you, and I'm going to slow down for Doc so he can finally let me kiss you." I heard a few giggles and turned to Doc.

"May we have the rings?" he asked quietly. Freedom walked hesitantly to Wanda, gave her the sterling silver ring Melanie had once raided, and walked quietly back to Lucina. Isaiah did the same for me.

Once I slid Wanda's ring in place, she slowly placed mine on as well. Doc smiled, and patted my wrist. "Ian O'Shea, with what little authority I have, I now pronounce you man." He looked to me. "And wife." He grinned at Wanda. "Ian, you may kiss your bride."

And I did. As wholeheartedly and passionate as I could. I could feel the smile on her lips, taste the tears that streaked them. I felt immensely gratified with being the husband to Wanderer O'Shea.

Then, the crowd of rebel humans and two native souls clapped all at once, breaking our silent promise to each other. Wanda grinned cheekily, then spoke more seriously to me. "Ian, what's the garter for?"

I grinned wildly at her and showed exactly what the garter was for.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you very, very much for those reviews. Each one helped contribute to the eagerness to finish this one-shot. You were amazing:)

And, if anyone has any ideas for Wanda/Ian fluff, I'm all ears. I don't want to stop writing about them, it's too fun. And, shamefully, I can't think of anything. So, if any of you lovelies have something to share, then by all means, let me hear it! (I can't do lemons, too young...)

Also, just for fun, the playlist consisted of strictly two songs. The first, Wake Me Up When September Ends by GreenDay. Oh, howI just loOove that band... Right, and the second being Lullaby by the Dixie Chicks. Sorry, no hatred and/or discrimination here. I grew up listening to their songs, and thought it fit just right with the sotry in Ian's POV.

Oh, and one more thing, I promise. Should there be a contest for the cover? If I tried hard enough, maybe I could somehow draw a stick figure... I keep up with a Spirited Away story called The Path of Water (Awesome story, check it out) and I don't like stealing others ideas, but it seemed a pretty nice gesture to hold a cover contest. So, some URL's from Deviant Art? Send 'em, post 'em? Hmm. :3 Ahh, it's just whistful thinking, don't mind me.

Thank you for ready!


End file.
